


Totally Hot!

by orphan_account



Category: Totally Spies
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Family Fluff, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother/daughter incest, Sex Toys, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex's mother comes to visit, with some weird but satisfying results.





	Totally Hot!

10:20 a.m. *Spies' Villa*

It was a beautiful sunny day, and Alex was playing Mad Libs with her dear friends Sam and Clover. She couldn't think of anything to put in for a verb and turned to Clover for help.

"Clover, I need a verb!" said Alex.

"OK, how about shot?" Clover replied.

Alex wrote the word "shot" in the Mad Libs book. "Here goes nothing. Suddenly, a funny stranger flew into my office and shot me." Sam and Clover laughed at that.

But then, without warning, they heard the doorbell ringing. "I think there's someone at the door," Alex said. She went to the door, and Sam and Clover went with her.

When she opened the door, Alex saw that her mother, Carmen, was at the door. "Alex! Sam! Clover! Good to see you three!" she said, hugging all the girls at once. Carmen had small, seductive eyes, a nice contrast to her daughter's big, cutesy ones, and a darker skin tone than her.

"Hi Mom," said Alex.

"Well, hi. What have you been doing lately, dearie?" was Carmen's reply.

"I was, uh, playing Mad Libs with my friends Sam and Clover."

"Mad Libs?" Carmen replied. "That should be interesting."

Clover walked up to Carmen. "Oh… you're Alex's mom. Make yourself at home."

7:10 p.m. *Alex's Room*

After dinner, Alex was lying on her bed and looking at some pictures of soccer players in her room when her mother opened the door.

"Hi Alex. May I come in?"

"Sure Mom. Go ahead."

Carmen entered her daughter's room and got onto the bed with her so she could spend some time with her, and then proceeded to pull her into a warm and loving embrace. They both took off their shoes.

"Say, Mom, where are Sam and Clover?" asked Alex.

"I suppose they're out shopping," Carmen replied. "They'll be back soon. And I hear that they're going to a Ricky Mathis concert afterwards. But I'm actually glad about that, because this time we can enjoy some time together alone."

Alex smiled and winked at her mother. "I'm glad, too, Mom. You know that I'm your daughter and I love you…I wish we had more chances like this to hang out together." She then petted her like a kitty.

"I love you too Alex." Carmen smiled and winked back. "So, you and Sam and Clover seem really close…are any of you 'more than friends?'"

"Well, uh, sort of…we're not serious with each other or anything, but we all like to fool around a little sometimes…"

"Oh," Carmen said, winking again, "You mean fooling around like…sex?"

Alex smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah…"

"I see that. Well, I've been a lesbian for years, and it's really great for me to have sex with you. Ever fantasized about being with an older woman like me, dearie?"

"Yes."

"Was it anyone you knew?"

"Yes," Alex admitted, embarrassed and blushing like hell, "but it was _you_ I was with."

"Well then, I'll turn your every dream into a reality."

With that, Carmen undid the straps on Alex's dress, removing it slowly until she could be seen wearing only her bra and panties. She then removed her own clothing so that her bra and panties showed too. Alex's heartbeat increased and her breathing became heavier as her mother pushed her gently onto the bed and kissed her neck, fingers entwining with her own. She moaned and relaxed her body as her mother's lips danced on the soft skin of her neck.

Now it was Alex's turn. She rubbed her mother's upper back, either hand going the opposite direction, as if trying to give her an Indian burn. Carmen gasped and moaned, her adrenaline pumping as her daughter rubbed her back. Mother and daughter's tits rubbing together, they removed each other's bras as they felt their dark nipples hardening and threw them on the floor. Carmen reached out and softly moved her hands up and down Alex's breasts, her tongue also working her daughter's raisins.

Alex moaned and gasped for breath as her mother's hands and tongue played seductively with her boobs. She then placed her hand between her mother's breasts and stroked the smooth flesh.

Carmen stopped playing with Alex's breasts for a while. "Do you think having me play with your breasts is enough to make you feel better, dearie?"

"I guess not," Alex replied.

"Then I hope you enjoy this," Carmen said, slowly removing Alex's panties until she was completely naked, followed by her daughter doing the same thing to her.

Soon after this, Carmen crossed her legs around Alex's neck, holding on to her daughter's ankles to stay in position. Words could not describe the feeling of the soles of her mother's feet rubbing against her back, and she threw her head back and moaned as loudly as she never did before. Alex felt the pleasure moving through her body as her mother's soles continued to move along her back. Alex massaged her mother's arms all the way up to her breasts, midsection, and finally thighs, licking her cunt as she did so.

Carmen then turned around so she could 69 with Alex, giving her daughter a chance to get her off again. Mother and daughter ate each other out to no end, heads buried in-between each other's thighs. Alex was still massaging her mother's entire body as this happened. They came wildly, and their universe was nothing but pleasure. "DEARIE… OH DEARIE!" Carmen moaned at the top of her lungs.

"OH YEAH!" Alex moaned as loudly as her mother. "YEAH MOM! THAT'S THE SPOT MOM!" With that, they collapsed onto each other, and Carmen let go of Alex's ankles, and they looked lovingly into each other's eyes.

10:30 p.m. *still Alex's room*

"I made you feel very, very good, didn't I, dearie?" Carmen asked sweetly.

"I guess so," replied Alex with a soft sigh. "I made you feel as good as you did me." She rested her head on her mother's heart, and mother and daughter lay down and slept together. "Goodnight Mom," Alex whispered softly and seductively.

"Goodnight Alex, dearie," replied Carmen.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Remember to like, follow, share, and review.


End file.
